someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The China Shop
Hi, I am going to tell you a story that changed my life in a way that I will never be able to talk about again When I was little my mom always took me to a china store. The store had china cups and plates and all that other stuff. My mom would take me to the china store so she could show me the trains that were made out of china. I would be excited and play with the china trains. My mom if I was absolutely lucky would buy me a china train but that was only if I was being good that day. But things started to change when I growed up. I was 18 and I woke up as I got out of bed I stepped on something that hurt my foot I looked down and saw some sort of glass train. I remembered that I got one years ago when I was 4. I istantly remembered the china store that me and my mom always used to go to. I was curious to see if the place was still open so I began walking over. When I got there the store had been closed since 1988 I wondered why it had been closed down and so I decided to call the owner of the store. My mom had been great friends with the owner and had his phone number. I went back to the house and called him I said "Hi, uh its me that kid that would always come to your china shop?. anyways it said that had been closed do you know why?" he replied "Oh god I dread that night I went there.." "Wait what.." "I can give you the keys to the place but.." "What?" "Be careful" I exited the phone and put it in my pocket. I was very confused why did the man say to be careful?. I proceeded to the china shop. As I unlocked the door I felt a eerie feeling about it. I dont know why it just felt like something was trying to keep me away from here.. I saw that most of the plates and cups were abandoned but my question was why?. They were probably very expensive to make so why would he leave them here?. As I was looking around I saw some sort of figure in the corner of my eye. I thought I was being paranoid and continued walking around the china shop. I found one of the trains I had saw when I was a little kid and I smiled and picked it up and dusted it off. The logo had been scraped off by something that had claws it was probably some rodent that got in and messed with it. I was walking around and I saw another piece of some sort of plate although it had the same claw marks as the other train. I was starting to wonder why there were these claw marks where there. I saw something again although I could picture it in my head it had claws that were hanging down. And its face oh god.. the face it tortures me. The face had a eye socket that was.. empty... and the mouth was deformed. And all it did was just stare at me. I was scared shitless and all I did was just stare. I didn't want to move because I thought it would jump at me or something.. The figure looked at me then got its claws and screeched them againest the wall. It hurt my ears really badly. It then walked down stairs leading to the basement and just stayed in there. I walked fastly out of the china shop and ran home. I later told my mom and she didn't believe me and thought I was lieing. But I will never forget that face.. Later that day I called the man that owned the china shop "RING!" "Uh hi its me again, I dont know what the actual fuck just happened but I can see why you wanted me not to go there" "Did it go to the basement?" "Uh yeah" "Thank god" "Why?" "I am going to go over there tonight and board the basement door with concrete and planks and we will never go to the place again got it?" "Yes sir"... Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Real Life